Ice Castle
by Yukihina Eight-prince
Summary: Ganti summary / Insiden yang mempertemukan keduanya di ruang kesenian, perlahan membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, ada hal 'terselubung' yang bisa saja menikam mereka dan juga orang-orang terdekat mereka dalam diam ... / CHAPTER 4 IS OUT!
1. Chapter 1 - Bozu & Gray

My first FanFict! Pair JuviaXLyon, bit GrayXCana.

Warning: OOC! (terutama Juvianya, OOC sekali~~)

Genre: romance, comedy

Monggo, dibaca~~

**Part 1**

Seorang gadis berambut biru cerah berlari terengah-engah menuju ruang kelasnya. Langkah kakiknya berderap kencang seperti kuda yang dipecut. Sesekali, ia melirik jam di tangannya untuk memastikan sudah telat berapa menitkah dia.

Gadis itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Juvia Loxar. Dia merupakan satu dari sekian ribu pelajar di Fiore High School (atau biasa disingkat FHS), sekolah percontohan di kerajaan Fiore.

Di dalam FHS terdapat SMA dan Perguruan Tinggi. SMA FHS memiliki banyak kelas, diantaranya, kelas FT alias Fairy Tail, kelas BP alias Blue Pegasus, kelas LS alias Lamia Scale, dan masih banyak lagi. Tidak ada penjurusan di SMA ini. Sebagai gantinya, SMA ini memiliki banyak ekskul. Setiap siswa wajib mengikuti paling tidak 1 ekskul untuk nilai raportnya. Sedangkan system penjurusan di Perguruan Tinggi FHS sama saja dengan PT lainnya. Jurusannya lumayan banyak, kualitas pengajarnya juga tak bisa diremehkan.

Dulu, Juvia merupakan siswa kelas PL (Phantom Lord), tetapi karena jumlah muridnya terlalu sedikit, akhirnya kelas itu dibubarkan. Juvia bersama satu teman sekelasnya, Gajeel, lalu dipindahkan ke kelas FT.

Yak, perkenalan tentang FHS cukup sampai disitu. Mari kita lihat kembali Juvia, si tokoh utama kita dalam cerita ini.

Juvia tinggal selangkah lagi memasuki kelasnya. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat jam tangannya. _Telat 15 menit! Aaargh, kusooo! Pelajaran pertama sama Miss Evergreen, pula! Alamat jadi patung selamat datang plus kena tatapan tajamnya, deh..._, batin Juvia. Eh, gimana kalau madol jam pertama aja? Aaah, tapi itu tidak boleh! Pelajaran Miss Evergreen itu IPA! IPA itu pelajaran yang penting! Bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak diluluskan gara-gara madol saat pelajarannya...?!

"Oi, Juvia!" panggil seseorang dari balik kaca di samping pintu kelas. Bukan suara Miss Evergreen.. Sepertinya itu suara...

"Cana?" Juvia menoleh ke sumber suara untuk memastikan, dan ternyata dugaannya memang benar.

"Ngapain di luar? Cepetan masuk!" seru Cana dengan gaya slenge'annya.

"Iya, ini juga mau masuk. Ada Miss Evergreen, gak?" tanya Juvia.

"Kalo gue berdiri-diri di sini, berarti kagak ada. Lu tau kan, kalo ada dia, mana berani gue jalan2 begini."

"Eh? Kemana dia? Apa dia terlambat? Setahuku, Miss Evergreen tercatat sebagai guru yang paling tepat waktu.."

"Entahlah. Kalau gak terlambat, paling sakit."

"Miss Eve jarang sakit..."

"Ya udeh, sih, apaan kek! Lu bukannya bersyukur gak perlu jadi patung selamat datang, eh, malah mencemaskan si killer itu!" tukas Cana dengan nada kesal.

"Juvia cekikikan melihat tingkah sobatnya. Menurutnya, Cana terlihat lucu saat marah. Juvia lantas masuk ke kelasnya, kelas XII-FT, lalu meletakkan tasnya di samping tas Cana.

"Kenapa lu telat?" tanya Cana. Dia lalu menenggak sirup rasa anggur miliknya (saya rasa Cana lebih cocok jika minum sirup daripada minum bir di ff ini ._.)

"Kenapa yaa.. Umm, mungkin ini terdengar agak konyol di telingamu, tapi.. Aku lupa menaruh peralatan sulamku dan si teru-teru bozu. Makanya, tadi aku cari benda-benda itu dulu sebelum ke sekolah."

GLUGH! Cana tersedak! "Uhuk, uhuk..! Jadi, kau telat gara-gara nyari gituan dulu?! Astagaaa, segitu pentingnya kah barang-barang itu buatmu?"

Juvia tersenyum miris. Sorot matanya tiba-tiba diliput kesedihan. Cana yang menyadari perubahan sikap Juvia segera menutup mulutnya.

"Ma.. Maaf, Juvia. Aku tak sengaja… Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud—" namun perkataan Cana dipotong Juvia.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu, kok. Cana hanya keceplosan, kan?"

Cana menunduk. Dia mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, dia telah melukai seseorang dengan kata-katanya.

Cana tahu, Juvia sedang menyukai seseorang di kelas ini. Namun, Juvia sepertinya begitu malu untuk menyatakan—atau paling tidak, berteman dengan orang itu. Jangankan mengajak berbicara, saling bertatap mata saja pipi Juvia bisa langsung memerah—bahkan, Juvia pernah pingsan saking takutnya.

"Juvia orang yang kikuk, Juvia tak bisa berteman dengannya. Dia begitu keren dan terkenal di kelas ini..," Juvia menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dia juga kelihatannya tidak mau berteman dengan Juvia. Jadi, lebih baik, Juvia berteman saja dengan teru-teru bozu sebagai pengganti dia."

"Juvia, kamu salah. Kamu nggak kikuk, kamu hanya sedikit pemalu. Kalau kamu berani, kamu pasti bisa berteman dengannya. Selain itu, jangan jadikan boneka penangkal hujan itu sebagai pengganti dirinya, karena boneka tak 'kan pernah bisa menggantikan sosok seorang manusia," nasihat Cana. Dia bermaksud menghibur sekaligus meluruskan pendapat Juvia tentang orang yang disukainya.

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri jika menganggap teru-teru bozu adalah dia," sambung Cana.

Juvia hanya tersenyum. _Cana... Kamu sudah mengatakan hal yang sama berkali-kali, tapi aku tidak pernah menghiraukanmu. Aku selalu saja seperti ini. Aku selalu berpikir, teru-teru bozu ini akan membuat perasaanku menjadi lebih baik. Maaf, ya… Terima kasih karena tidak pernah bosan menghiburku.._

"Juviaaa, apa kamu mendengarku?"

Juvia tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah.. Iya, tentu saja. Aku hanya sedang berpikir.."

"Memikirkan apa? Benar atau tidaknya perkataanku? Kamu masih tidak yakin dengan hal itu?"

"Nggak, kok, bukan soal itu."

"Terus soal apa?"

"Ngg.. Soal hukumanku. Gimana jika Miss Evergreen datang, terus ada yang ngasih tau ke dia kalau aku datang terlambat?"

"Kamu ituuu! Masih saja mencemaskan soal hukuman! Kalau memang Miss Eve datang, kamu juga nggak bakal dihukum! Setelat-telatnya kamu, masih telatan Miss Eve, tau!?"

"I.. I.. Iya, aku tahu. Galak amat sih, Cana.."

"Habis, kamunya...!"

"Ampuuun…!" seru Juvia seraya memasang ekspresi pura-pura ketakutan.

-Cana's POV-

Juvia, kamu memang tidak pandai berbohong. Aku tahu, kamu hanya berpura-pura khawatir soal hukuman, kan? Namun, aku tak peduli dengan itu. Aku senang karena kamu sudah dapat tertawa lagi.

Gray… Apakah engkau benar-benar tak mau menyapa anak ini duluan? Apakah kau tak mau menyapa Juvia karena kau pikir, kau sudah memiliki Erza dan Lucy? Kau seperti bukan dirimu jika berpikiran sempit seperti itu. Juvia hanya ingin berteman denganmu, tau!

-Cana's POV off-

Ya, Gray alias Gray Fullbuster lah yang membuat Juvia belakangan ini jadi sulit ditebak. Kadang murung padahal beberapa menit yang lalu dia begitu ceria, kadang gugup sendiri, dan tak jarang berbicara sendiri (sebenarnya nggak sendiri, dia bicara dengan teru-teru bozunya *plakk! -_-"). Cana selalu mengingatkannya agar melepaskan kebiasaan anehnya itu, sekaligus menyemangatinya agar berani menyapa Gray. Namun, apa daya. Juvia terlalu sayang untuk melepaskan kebiasaannya itu. Dia pernah berkata, bahwa teru-teru bozunya lah yang menjadi 'penangkal' air matanya agar tidak menghujani pipinya. Cana hanya bisa tutup mulut jika Juvia sudah mengatakan sesuatu soal air matanya.

"Yoo, Juvia!" sapa Lisanna, yang duduk di belakang Juvia. "Kenapa tadi terlambat datang?"

"Biasa, masalah perut. Semalam dia minum yoghurt tiga botol penuh tanpa makan apa-apa. Paginya mencret, deh," sahut Cana asal.

"Cana! Nggak, aku…" perkataan Juvia terputus saat Cana menatapnya seolah ingin berkata, "Diam, daripada kubeberkan rahasiamu bahwa kamu menyukai Gray."

Juvia yang melihat tatapan itu langsung diam. Mau nggak mau, Juvia hanya bisa menerima Lisanna menertawakannya. _Ugh, Cana. Selalu saja berhasil membuatku terpojok!_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Cana, bersama Lisanna dan Mira bergegas menuju kantin sekolah. Sedangkan Juvia—dia menolak ke kantin walau sudah diajak—memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kesenian. Ruang kesenian memang tempat favoritnya di sekolah, karena di sana, ia dapat menuangkan ekspresinya dalam segala bidang, baik itu dalam lukisan, patung, origami atau sulaman.

Letak ruang kesenian dengan ruang kelasnya agak jauh. Ruang kelasnya ada di lantai dua sebelah kanan gedung, sedangkan ruang kesenian ada di lantai tiga sebelah kiri. Juvia harus menaiki tangga yang jumlahnya amat banyak dan menyeberang ke 'sayap' kiri untuk sampai di ruang kesenian. Namun, hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat Juvia untuk mengunjungi tempat tersebut.

Sesampainya di ruang kesenian, Juvia segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Reedus. Teman sekelasnya itu juga gemar mengunjungi ruang kesenian saat istirahat. Hal yang dilakukannya di ruang kesenian, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah melukis.

Reedus nampak asyik sekali melukis, sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Juvia. Juvia juga tidak mau mengusik Reedus karena kedatangannya. Dia langsung mengeluarkan peralatan sulamnya dari dalam kantung plastik yang ia bawa, lalu mulai menyulam. Semenit kemudian, keduanya sudah asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

_Krieeet!_

Seorang wanita berusia kira-kira 24 tahun membuka pintu, lalu memasuki ruangan. Rambut lavendernya yang bergelombang menari-nari setiap ia melangkahkan kakinya. Pita merah yang mengikat rambutnya memperindah penampilannya. Sorot matanya memancarkan aura kebaikan dari balik kacamata oval yang ia kenakan. Jubah merahnya menutupi gaun panjang berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

_Miss Laki selalu terlihat cantik dengan penampilannya yang sederhana_, gumam Juvia dalam hati. _Imejnya benar-benar cocok sebagai guru kesenian. Aku selalu mengaguminya…_

"Yo-Ho, Juvia dan Reedus! Kalian tak bosan-bosannya mengunjungi ruangan ini, ya!" kata Miss Laki, membuyarkan lamunan Juvia.

"Aku senang karena galeriku memiliki wisatawan tetap seperti kalian. Kalau tak ada siswa yang rajin mengunjungi tempat ini, mungkin saja ruangan ini akan ditutup oleh sekolah," cerocos Miss Laki dengan kata-kata bermajasnya (yang mungkin terkesan agak aneh untuk orang-orang yang belum terbiasa berbicara dengannya).

"Tenang saja, Miss Laki. Kami akan selalu mengunjungi tempat ini, karena kami tidak mau satu-satunya tempat untuk kami mencurahkan ekspresi kami ditutup oleh sekolah," ujar Juvia dengan gaya puitisnya. Saat itu, Reedus baru menyadari kehadiran Juvia (jadi Juvia dikacangin sampe Miss Laki dateng, gitu?! *dihajar sama fansnya Juvia* ;p).

"Aku senang kalau masih ada siswa yang berpikir seperti itu." Miss Laki lalu duduk di kursi guru miliknya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dan beberapa karya seni dari kardus yang dia bawa. Sesaat kemudian, dia nampak sibuk dengan benda-benda tersebut. Sepertinya, dia sedang menilai karya seni dari siswa-siswanya.

"Miss," panggil Reedus. "Apakah itu karya dari para siswa? Kalau iya, mengapa kelas kami belum mendapat tugas itu?"

"Iya, Reedus, ini karya dari teman-temanmu di kelas lantai tiga. Sebentar lagi, Miss akan memberikan tugas seni pahatan ini pada kelasmu dan kelas-kelas lain di lantai dua, setelah semua siswa dari lantai tiga mengumpulkan karyanya."

"Oui! Itu terlihat mengasyikkan. Aku tak sabar untuk mengerjakannya!" gumam Reedus.

"Kau yang tak sabar, kalau aku malah berharap agar tidak mendapat tugas itu. Aku tidak begitu pandai dalam memahat," keluh Juvia.

"Tidak apa-apa, Juvia. Nanti Miss ajarkan dulu padamu dan teman-temanmu bagaimana cara memahat yang benar," jawab Miss Laki.

"Kalau sudah bisa, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ingat peribahasa, batu jika ditetesi air terus menerus lama-lama akan lapuk juga."

"Peribahasa yang terdengar menakutkan di telingaku," bisik Juvia pada dirinya sendiri. _Memahat, ya… Aku suka dengan hasil dari pahatan itu, tapi aku tidak menyukai prosesnya…_

"Nah, Miss pergi dulu, ya. Miss mau menagih karya-karya dari kelas di lantai tiga yang belum Miss tagih," kata Miss Laki seraya bangkit dari dari kursinya, lalu bergegas keluar dari ruang kesenian.

"Miss cepat sekali ya, menilainya," gumam Reedus. Dia nampak takjub.

"Menurutku sih, Miss belum menilainya. Dia hanya menandai nama-nama murid yang sudah mengumpulkan. Menilainya nanti, mungkin saat semua karya sudah dikumpulkan," jelas Juvia.

"Oui, begitu, ya…," ucap Reedus sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Tepat setelah Reedus menganggukkan kepalanya, bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi.

"Habis ini pelajarannya siapa, ya?" tanya Juvia berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Mr. Laxus, bukan?"

"A.. Apa? Mr. Laxus? Gawaat, aku harus cepat-cepat!" ujar Juvia seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berlari menuju pintu ruang kesenian.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa kamu lupa, Mr. Laxus kan, salah satu guru yang paling jarang terlambat masuk ke kelas! Dia juga benci terhadap siswa yang terlambat! Hukumannya jauh lebih seram dibanding hukumannya Miss Evergreen! Pokoknya, mereka berdua itu sama-sama rajin bin gahar! Semua murid takut pada mereka...Ah, Reedus! Tunggu aku!" seru Juvia pada Reedus yang sudah berlari di depannya. Dia berusaha menyusul Reedus, dan beruntung, karena berat badannya lebih ringan dibanding Reedus, Juvia dapat menyusulnya.

Ketika Juvia membuka pintu …

_BRAKKKK! Prang, praaangg!_

"Euh, sakiiit…"

"Kaaaauuu! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat pada karyaku!"

Juvia tak berkutik. _Tidak sekarang, kumohon. Tidak sebelum pelajaran Mr. Laxus dimulai!_

Hyaah! Akhirnya chapter 1 selesaiii~~ *jingkrak-jingkrak*

Maaf kalo OOC banget, dan maaf juga kalo Lyonnya lama banget nongolnya. Lyon bakalan muncul di chapter 2, jadi, stay tune, yaa..

A/N: RnR, please ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 - Insiden di Ruang Kesenian

Yuhuuu! Ice Castle chapter 2 akhirnya rilis!

Naskah aslinya sebenarnya lebih panjang dari ini. Tapi, karena belum dapet ide lagi buat nyelesain, dan saya gak tau itu ide _nongol_nya kapan lagi, jadilah saya posting dulu setengah (atau seperempat?) dari naskah chapter 2, biar para pembaca gak keburu bosen nunggu chapter 2nya rilis.

*spoiler: Lyon mulai muncul di chapter ini, lho! ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima, fic Ice Castle © Lyvia Fullbuster

**WARNING:** OOC SANGAT + typos (menyalahi aturan EYD, dsb.)

Selamat Membaca~~

**Ice Castle (Chapter 2)**

"Kaaaauuu! Lihat apa yang kau perbuat pada karyaku!" bentak seseorang yang barusan ditabrak Juvia. Dia menunjuk ke arah es-es yang berceceran di lantai. "Es-es itu tadinya berbentuk kastil. Aku sudah memahatnya dengan susah payah, eh, gara-gara kamu, es-esku jadi tak berbentuk lagi!"

"Ma.. Maafkan aku…," jawab Juvia terbata-bata. _Ampuni aku, please. Aku sedang buru-buru, nih!_

"MAAF?! Kau kira maaf saja cukup untuk membayar perbuatanmu, hah?! Tidak, aku tidak akan menerimanya, kecuali kamu mau menggantinya!"

_Menggantinya?! Maksudnya, membuat kastil dengan memahat es, gitu?! What the hell, aku tak bisa melakukannya!_

"Eh.. Menggantinya itu maksudnya membuat kastil dengan cara memahat es?" tanya Juvia takut-takut.

"Ya iyalah! Kamu pikir apa lagi?" bentak pemuda berambut silver itu lagi. Mata sipit berpupil kecilnya mempertegas kesan galaknya.

_Aduh, galak amat, sih! Gawaaat, kalau kubilang nggak bisa membuatnya, bisa-bisa aku digorok, nih!_

"Ma.. Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Selain karena sudah merusak karyamu, aku juga minta maaf karena… Unn, karenaa..."

"Karena apa?!"

_Aduh, kasih tau gak nih? Kasih tau, nggak, kasih tau, nggak… Tapi kalo nggak ku kasih tau, nanti dia bakal maksa biar aku mengganti karyanya!_

"Karena… Karena aku nggak bisa memahat. Jangankan memahat es, memahat kayu atau benda-benda padat lainnya aja aku nggak bisa..," ujar Juvia dengan gugup.

"Itu bukan alasan! Pokoknya, kamu harus menggantinya, gak peduli gimana caranya! Satu lagi! Jangan beli di toko atau di perajin kesenian, karena Miss Laki tahu perbedaan buatanku dengan buatan toko!"

"Eh.. Buatan toko jauh lebih bagus daripada buatanmu?"

"Ya iyalah! Kamu sudah cukup membuatku emosi karena menghancurkan karyaku, jadi jangan membuatku emosi lagi lebih dari ini!"

"_Su.. Sumimasen..._" Juvia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Ngg, aku mungkin nggak bisa membuatnya sekarang, tapi kalau kamu mau mengajariku, mungkin aku bisa nantinya.."

"Kamu memintaku mengajarimu? Kenapa kamu nggak minta diajari sama temanmu aja?"

"Ah, iya, benar juga, ya.. Reedus, kamu mau mengajariku memahat?"

Tidak ada jawaban. "Reedus?"

"Hey, kau ngomong sama siapa? Di ruangan ini cuma ada kita berdua, tahu!"

"Ta.. Tapi tadi ada temanku! Dimana dia?" Juvia panik. Dia mengedarkan pandangnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun, orang yang dicarinya tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. _Jangan-jangan, dia mencari kesempatan untuk kabur dari sini saat aku menabrak orang ini?!_

"Hmm, apakah temanmu itu si laki-laki buncit berambut keriting?" tanya si pemuda.

"Iya! Kau tahu dimana dia?"

"Sepertinya, dia sudah pergi dari sini sejak kau menabrakku tadi," ucap si pemuda. Sikapnya mulai melunak. Mungkin dia tidak sampai hati melihat cewek yang menabraknya hampir menangis karena ulahnya.

"Apaaa?! Dasar perut balon sialan ituu..!" Juvia ngedumel. Tapi, dia tahu kalau perbuatannya itu sia-sia. Orang yang ditabraknya pasti tidak akan peduli. Dia pasti hanya mau terima jadi saja.

Namun, dugaan Juvia salah.. Orang yang ditabraknya justru mengatakan kalimat yang tidak terduga.

"Haah, ya sudahlah. Aku akan membantumu—err, maksudku, mengajarimu memahat," katanya.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Juvia dengan mata berbinar. _Ekh, apaan sih, aku ini?! Kenapa aku senang? Diajari memahat atau tidak, intinya kan, aku tetap harus mengganti karyanya! Ah, tapi itu memang kewajibanku, sih.. Coba kalau tadi aku nggak menabraknya…_

"Ya. Tapi aku hanya akan mengajarimu sampai kamu bisa memahat. Aku tidak akan membantumu pada saat kamu memahat es untukku nanti," jelas si pemuda. Dia sudah bersikap tenang sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa! Kapan kamu mau mengajariku?"

"Tahun depan. Ya enggaklah! Jelas-jelas aku mau mengajarimu sekarang!"

Juvia tersentak. "Eh? Sekarang? Tapi, sekarang kan sudah masuk jam pelajaran!"

"Terus kenapa?"

_Kenapa? Hah, maksudnya apa? Apa dia berniat untuk madol?_

"Seharusnya, sekarang ini yang mengajar di kelasku adalah Mr. Jura, tapi ada kabar kalau dia tidak masuk hari ini. Jadi, di kelasku sedang tidak ada guru alias jam kosong. Aku bisa mengajarimu sekarang," jelas si pemuda lagi dengan entengnya.

"Meskipun di kelasmu tidak ada guru, tapi tidak dengan kelasku!" pekik Juvia. "Sekarang adalah pelajarannya Mr. Laxus, apabila aku tidak datang, aku bisa kena hukuman darinya! Nilaiku bisa dikurangi! Atau yang lebih parah dari itu—!"

"Itu deritamu," sela si pemuda. "Kalau kamu tidak merusak karyaku, aku juga tidak akan menahanmu di sini."

"Arghh, kau egois!"

"Egois, katamu? Justru aku melakukan ini untukmu! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan seandainya aku membiarkanmu pergi ke kelasmu? Semua siswa tahu, Mr. Laxus adalah guru yang galak dan tanpa ampun. Dia tepat waktu dan tidak suka dengan siswa yang terlambat masuk kelas. Kalau kamu masuk kelas setelah dia, bukannya kamu akan menerima hukumannya?"

Juvia tak berkutik. Dia 'menelan' kata-kata si pemuda yang tak kenal kompromi. "Tapi, kalau aku madol, aku juga akan menerima hukumannya.."

"Jadi, sama saja, kan? Siswa yang terlambat dan siswa yang madol sama-sama akan dihukum. Hukumannya juga sama, selain dikurangi nilainya, kamu juga akan dibentak-bentak selama pelajaran sekaligus disuruh membersihkan ruang guru. Lebih baik tidak usah mengikuti pelajarannya sekalian, kalau menurutku."

Juvia terdiam. Di satu sisi, dia rasa perkataannya ada benarnya juga. Tapi, dia tidak biasa madol. Bagaimana jika dia tidak diluluskan saat ujian Matematika nanti? Pelajarannya sudah menakutkan, gurunya apalagi. Mr. Laxus dan Matematika, dua hal yang saling berkaitan. Setiap kali ada pelajarannya, murid-murid di kelasnya pasti langsung tak berkutik. Bahkan Natsu yang biasanya berisik, benar-benar tunduk saat pelajarannya.

Juvia bergegas menuju lemari tempat penyimpanan alat-alat memahat dan membentuk. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sepasang alat-alat pahat dan dua buah kayu. Dia mengambil satu, dan menyerahkan sisanya pada pemuda itu.

"Kau mau mengajariku sekarang, kan? Jadi, cepatlah. Aku sudah membolos pada pelajaran Mr. Laxus. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktuku hanya untuk berdebat denganmu. Kalau sampai bel istirahat kedua berbunyi dan aku belum bisa apa-apa, aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri biar kamu puas," tukas Juvia dingin. Dia sudah kesal dengan semua yang menimpanya hari ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengajarimu. Tenanglah, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengutuk dirimu sendiri karena itu tidak akan membuatku puas," ujar si pemuda. "Aku hanya akan puas jika karyaku dapat utuh kembali."

_-to be continue-_

Yatta! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai! Maaf kalau akhirnya agak ngegantung, author emang sengaja buat begitu. Biar _sense of wondering_nya (what? Maksudlo, lagu opening ke-2 FT yang judulnya '_Sense of Wondering'_? :O #jayus mode: on) para pembaca sekalian ada gitu..

Buat kalian yang udah baca, please banget REVIEW, ya.. Jangan cuma jadi _silent reader_. Review kalian tuh berarti banget buat newbie seperti saya. Kalau ada yg kurang _sreg_, yaa tulis aja (tapi kalau berkenan, kasih saran juga ya.. Jgn sekedar kritik )

Yak, cukup sekian dari saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya,

_Lyvia F._

(P.S: Ayren! Makasih banyak, sudah jadi reviewer pertama saya. Menurutmu, gimana chapter 2? Apakah pertanyaanmu sudah sepenuhnya terjawab setelah membaca chapt. ini? Lyvia tunggu pendapatmu di kotak review :D)


	3. Chapter 3 - Pelajaran Memahat

Hyaah! Akhirnya chapter 3 rilis! ^3^

Sebenarnya, setengah dari chapter ini merupakan potongan (cut) dari naskah chapter dua. Tapi karena waktu itu belum ada ide buat ngelanjutin, jadilah saya bagi naskah cerita chapter dua bagian. Yang setengahnya saya posting pertama, yang setengahnya lagi (alias yg ini) saya posting belakangan sebagai chapter 3.

Oke, basa-basinya cukup sampai di situ. Silakan dinikmati, Ice Castle chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima, Ice Castle © ME, Lyvia Fullbuster

**Warning:** OOC, menyalahi aturan EYD, dll..

**A.N:** Kalau udah baca, sangat diharapkan untuk memberi review..

* * *

**Ice Castle (chapter 3)**

Sang pemuda lalu duduk di kursi terdekat. Juvia duduk di hadapannya. Mereka berdua segera mengeluarkan alat-alat masing-masing dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Namaku Lyon Vastia, panggil saja Lyon. Murid kelas 12LS. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Lyon—yang baru diketahui namanya oleh Juvia.

"Aku Juvia. Juvia Loxar dari kelas 12FT," jawab Juvia singkat.

"Kita satu angkatan, rupanya."

"Ya… Uhm, Lyon, LS itu maksudnya Lamia Scale?"

"Iya."

"Berarti kelasmu tepat disamping ruangan ini, ya?"

"Ya. Jadi, kalau mau madol, tinggal pergi ke ruangan ini aja."

"Apa? Jangan bilang kamu sering madol.."

"Nggak sering, cuma di pelajarannya Mr. Nab aja."

"Berarti, kamu nggak pernah ikut pelajarannya Mr. Nab?!"

"Yaa, gitu, deh. Lagian pelajarannya gak penting, gurunya juga ngebosenin. Daripada tidur di kelas, mending buat kerajinan di ruangan ini."

"Tapiii, biar gak penting, pelajaran dia itu kan tetep masuk ke nilai raportmu! Kalau kamu nggak ikut pelajarannya, gimana dengan nilai raportmu nanti?!"

"Hei, sudahlah. Kenapa kamu malah membahas soal nilai raportku?" tanya Lyon, dengan nada agak sewot. "Kau ada di sini untuk kuajarkan bagaimana cara memahat agar kau dapat mengganti kastil es ku yang rusak, bukan untuk berbasa-basi membahas nilai raportku."

"Heh, yang mulai berbasa-basi itu siapa? Kamu, kan? Kamu yang mengajakku berkenalan, kenapa malah kamu yang melarangku untuk berbasa-basi?" tanya Juvia tak kalah sewotnya.

"Apa salahnya bertanya soal nama? Kalau aku tak tahu namamu, bagaimana caranya aku berkomunikasi denganmu?!"

"Iiih, tapi itu namanya berbasa-basi!"

"Terserah! Jadi, kamu mau menghabiskan waktumu untuk berdebat denganku atau belajar cara memahat denganku?! Heh!"

"Ergh," dengus Juvia. Dia ingin membalas perkataan Lyon, tetapi kalau dia membalasnya, itu sama saja dengan membuang waktunya. Juvia menyesal, andai saja dia tidak menabrak dan merusak kastil es buatan Lyon, tentu dia tidak perlu berurusan dengan cowok ngeselin yang keras kepala dan nggak kenal kompromi itu.

"Sekarang, aku akan mulai mengajarimu," kata Lyon setelah perdebatan singkatnya dengan Juvia berakhir (untuk saat ini). "Sebelum kamu mulai memahat, ada baiknya jika kamu memakai sarung tangan untuk melindungi tanganmu dari luka."

"Aku tidak tahu di mana tempat penyimpanan sarung tangan di ruangan ini," sahut Juvia, masih menggunakan nada sewot.

"Kalau gitu, jangan salahkan aku bila nanti tanganmu lecet-lecet karena aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya," ujar Lyon. Dia tetap terlihat tidak peduli samasekali dengan cewek di hadapannya.

"Siapa juga yang mau menyalahkanmu, mata sipit sok sangar."

Lyon nampak tidak peduli dengan sindiran Juvia. Dia segera mengambil balok kayu dan pulpen dari sakunya, lalu menggambar sebuah pola diatas balok kayu menggunakan pulpennya.

"Hal pertama yang harus dilakukan bagi seorang pemula adalah menggambar pola. Jika pemula sepertimu memahat atau membentuk tanpa menggambar pola terlebih dahulu, hasilnya tak akan jauh berbeda dengan ranting pohon yang patah," tutur Lyon seraya tersenyum. Sepertinya dia puas karena berhasil membalas sindiran Juvia. Yang disindir hanya memasang tampang masam tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ini, pakai saja pulpenku kalau kamu nggak bawa pulpen." Lyon menyerahkan pulpennya pada Juvia. Meski dengan gaya ogah-ogahan, Juvia tetap menerima pulpen itu. Andaikan dia membawa pulpen, tentu dia tidak akan mau meminjam pulpen dari lelaki bertampang sangar itu.

Juvia pun menggambar pola, tetapi karena dia tidak biasa menggambar pola diatas kayu, maka pola buatannya nampak 'aneh'. Benar-benar kontras perbandingannya dengan pola buatan Lyon.

_Ugh, jelek amat, sih, pola yang kubuat. Haah, siap-siap ditertawakan Lyon lagi, deh.._, keluh Juvia dalam hati. Namun, dugaannya lagi-lagi salah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Juvia. Kalau pertama-pertama, polanya memang jelek karena kamu belum terbiasa. Nanti, kalau sudah terbiasa, lama-lama juga bagus," hibur Lyon—seharusnya kata-kata itu menghibur kalau Lyon mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Sayangnya, Lyon mengatakannya dengan tampang datar.

_Apa dia bermaksud menghiburku? Kaget juga, sih, aku pikir orang sepertinya tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu.._, gumam Juvia dalam hati.

"He-eh. Mmm, setelah digampar polanya, apa langkah selanjutnya?" tanya Juvia. Dia sudah tidak menggunakan nada sewot lagi.

"Ambil pisau pahat, lalu mulailah memahat dengan cara seperti ini," jelas Lyon seraya mempraktekkannya di hadapan Juvia.

Juvia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Lyon praktekkan, tetapi karena kurang hati-hati, jari tangannya tergores mata pisau.

"Aww!" pekik Juvia. Meski hanya luka kecil, tapi cukup perih. Juvia meringis ketika melihat cairan kental berwarna merah mulai mengalir dari ujung jarinya yang terluka.

"Juvia? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Lyon. Juvia mendengar nada khawatir dalam ucapannya, tetapi ketika melihat tampang Lyon biasa-biasa saja, Juvia pikir itu hanyalah imajinasinya.

"Err, tak apa-apa, kok. Hanya luka kecil. Bukan masalah, aku masih bisa memahat.."

Lyon bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Juvia. Juvia agak kaget saat mendapati Lyon sudah duduk di sebelahnya, dan memegang tangan kanannya. Lyon mengambil tisu dari sakunya, lalu dengan hati-hati menggunakannya untuk membersihkan darah yang menetes di sekitar jari Juvia yang terluka. Ketika pendarahan mulai berhenti, Lyon meletakkan tisunya di atas meja.

Juvia agak terenyuh saat melihat tingkah Lyon. Dia tidak percaya kalau Lyon bakal membersihkan lukanya, bukannya mengomelinya karena tidak menuruti nasihatnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak membawa plester untuk menutup lukamu," ucap Lyon seusai membersihkan luka Juvia.

"Eee, tidak apa-apa, Lyon. Makasih karena sudah membersihkan lukaku," kata Juvia, dengan pipi yang memerah. _Ke.. Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?_

Lyon sepertinya tidak terlalu memerhatikan perubahan warna di pipi Juvia. Dia kembali mengajari Juvia bagaimana cara memahat yang benar sekaligus menasihati Juvia agar lebih berhati-hati.

_Aku harus lebih berkonsentrasi.._, batin Juvia. _Aku tidak mau merepotkan Lyon lagi_. Namun, baru saja bertekad begitu, konsentrasi langsung hilang dalam sekejab karena Lyon kembali mengajaknya berbicara.

"Juvia, kau satu kelas dengan Gray, ya?" tanya Lyon.

Juvia agak terkejut begitu mendengar nama itu disebut. Namun, dia berusaha bertingkah biasa-biasa saja. "Ya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja."

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ya.. Kami teman dekat sewaktu SD."

"Oh ya?" Juvia malah tertarik untuk terus membicarakannya. "Sungguh suatu keberuntungan dapat bertemu lagi di SMA.."

"Tidak juga," sanggah Lyon. "Biarpun satu sekolah lagi, kami sudah tidak sedekat dulu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena kami tidak sekelas? Dia sudah punya teman-teman baru, begitu juga aku. Mungkin dia pikir lebih baik menjaga jarak seperti ini. Yaah, terserah dia, lah.."

"Tapi, kalian tetap berteman, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Hening sejenak. Keduanya seperti tidak tahu apa lagi yang mau dibicarakan. Namun, sebentar kemudian, Lyon kembali membuka percakapan.

"Bagaimana tingkah Gray di kelas?" tanya Lyon, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari balok kayu yang sedang dibentuk olehnya.

"Eh?" Juvia bingung harus berkata apa. Dia tidak dekat dengan Gray, berbicara dengannya pun belum pernah. Dia hanya tahu tingkahnya sedikit, dari pengamatan yang dia lakukan.

"Umm. Gray itu berisik, sama seperti Natsu. Kalau mereka sudah adu mulut, ujung-ujungnya pasti berantem. Tapi, enggak seperti Natsu yang urakan, Gray lumayan pintar dan lebih tenang dari Natsu. Dia juga peduli pada teman-temannya..."

"Apa Gray sudah punya pacar?"

Juvia tersentak. _Pacar? Mana aku tahu! Kenapa juga dia menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku?_

"Hm? Kau kenapa? Kok kaget begitu? Jangan-jangan kau pacarnya, ya?" tanya Lyon sambil tersenyum meledek.

"Ng.. Nggak, bukan! Juvia bukan pacar Gray!" bantah Juvia dengan panik. _Aargh, jangan panik, Juviaa..! Kalau kamu panik, Lyon bakalan mikir kalau kamu itu beneran pacarnya Gray!_

"Iya, iya, aku bercanda, kok. Kamu nanggapinnya serius amat," Lyon tertawa kecil. "Jadi, apa Gray sudah punya pacar?"

"A.. Aku nggak tahu soal itu. Tapi mungkin dia sudah punya.."

"Ohya? Siapa kira-kira cewek itu?"

_Aduuh, pertanyaannya makin lama makin aneh, deh!_, gumam Juvia dalam hati. "Umm, kalau menurutku, mungkin Lucy.. Atau Erza? Atau Mira? Entahlah.."

Sebelum Lyon berkata apa-apa lagi, Juvia sudah berkata, "Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Gray di kelas."

"Oh? Aku pikir kamu dekat dengannya.."

"Kenapa kamu berpikir begitu?" tanya Juvia. Pipinya hampir memerah saat dia menanyakan hal itu.

"Karena... Ah, tidak, lupakan saja."

"Eeh?"

"Iya, lupakan saja. Lagian, gak penting, kok."

Juvia agak bingung dengan perubahan sikap Lyon yang tiba-tiba. Hal itu malah membuatnya jadi penasaran.

"Karena apa, sih? Jangan buat orang penasaran, deh.."

"Kalau aku bilang lupakan, yaa, lupakan! Gak usah diingat, apalagi dibahas!" Lyon menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Yaudah sih, gak usah marah-marah! Siapa suruh ngebuat orang penasaran!"

"Terserah."

"Erghh.."

Suasana pun hening kembali. Kedua orang itu hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing...

_Treeng! Treeeeng!_, bel istirahat berbunyi, memecah kesunyian di ruang kesenian.

"Hah, sudah bel istirahat," dengus Juvia. "Kau masih mau menahanku di sini atau membiarkanku pergi ke kelas?"

"Membiarkanmu pergi ke kelas, tapi kamu harus balik lagi ke sini saat bel masuk.."

"Jangan melawak! Aku serius bertanya!"

"Aku tidak melawak."

"Erghh, terserah!" Juvia emosi. "Jadi, kamu nggak mengizinkanku ke kelas, nih?"

"Kamu terlalu cepat menarik kesimpulan," jawab Lyon enteng. "Tentu saja boleh. Kamu mau kelas atau ke kantin, aku bolehkan. Ini kan istirahat. Bahaya kalau kamu sampai pingsan di sini gara-gara belum makan siang."

"Eh?" Juvia berbinar. "Umm.. Tapi aku tak perlu kembali ke sini saat bel masuk berbunyi, kan?"

"Kalau kamu sudah bisa memahat, yaa, gak perlu," kata Lyon, sambil tersenyum jahil.

Juvia menggigit bibir. "Kalau nggak pas masuk gimana? Pas pulang sekolah, bisa?"

Lyon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kapanpun selain hari Kamis, aku bisa."

"Baiklah, aku akan datang sepulang sekolah nanti," ujar Juvia. Dia meraih gagang pintu ruang kesenian, lalu keluar dari ruang kesenian tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke Lyon.

"Aku pegang janjimu, Juvia Loxar," gumam Lyon pada dirinya sendiri, masih dengan senyum yang tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Dia melihat gadis bersurai biru itu perlahan lenyap dari pandangannya.

**-Lyon's P.O.V on-**

Ternyata gadis itu tidak terlalu dekat dengan Gray, padahal awalnya aku berpikir demikian. Dia tanya padaku, mengapa aku berpikir begitu? Aku ingin menjawabnya, tapi, kalau aku menjawab pertanyaannya, bisa-bisa, terbongkar rahasia bahwa Gray itu seorang... Ah, makanya aku tak boleh mengatakan alasannya pada Juvia. Yang jelas... Gadis itu cukup menarik perhatianku.

**-Lyon's P.O.V off-**

* * *

Di kelas FT...

"Juvia, kemana aja, lo?! Berani-beraninya bolos pas pelajaran Mr. Laxus! Untung hari ini Mr. Laxus gak ngajar, kalo dia ngajar dan tahu kamu bolos... Wah, siap-siap nerima hukumannya!" cerocos Cana.

Juvia membelalak. "Eh? Mr. Laxus gak masuk? Demiapaa?"

"Demi Mr. Makarov beserta pala' plontosnya yang kinclong," jawab Cana asal. "Jadi, tadi itu, si Erza dapet kabar dari temennya di kelas Mermaid Heel, kalau hari ini banyak guru-guru di FHS yang menghadiri rapat umum para guru se-Fiore. Mr. Laxus dan Miss Evergreen ikut dalam rapat itu, makanya hari ini mereka nggak masuk."

Juvia terpana saat mendengar penjelasan Cana. _Jangan-jangan, Lyon sudah mengetahui tentang rapat ini?_, batinnya.

"Woi, Mbak? Kamu dengerin penjelasanku, nggak?" tanya Cana sambil mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali di depan muka Juvia.

"Aku mendengarkanmu, kok."

"Oh, baguslah. Aku takut kamu kesambet, habis kamu bengong aja sih pas dengerin penjelasanku."

"Hehehe, kau ini bisa saja.."

"Bisa dong, Cana gituu...," seloroh Cana sambil mengangkat dagunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi lo bolos kemana?"

"Ke ruang kesenian," jawab Juvia sambil tersenyum sedikit.

"Orang lain mah, biasa bolos ke kantin, eh ini malah ke ruang kesenian. Lo ngapain di sana? Ngerajut?"

"Bukan." Juvia pun menceritakan dari awal mengapa ia sampai menghabiskan jam pelajaran di ruang kesenian. Cana memperhatikan ceritanya dengan antusias, seperti anak kecil yang mendengar sebuah dongeng tentang peri.

"Gilaaa, itu cerita bener-bener kayak mimpi! Bisa kenalan sama Lyon Vastia, salah satu anak futsal yang _kakkoi_ tapi rada-rada jutek sama cewek itu gara-gara mecahin prakaryanya? Sumpaah, itu kayak mimpiii..!" pekik Cana. "Dan kamu akan menemuinya lagi sepulang sekolah? Wow, hati-hati cinlok!"

"Ssst, Cana! Pelankan suaramu!" kata Juvia seraya menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Cana. Dia agak panik ketika banyak pasang mata di kelas melihat ke arahnya dan Cana.

"Uhmm, ke.. Ke kantin yuk, Cana!" ajak Juvia, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku sudah ke kantin saat istirahat pertama tadi."

"Ooh, ya sudah, aku ke kantin dulu, yaa.." Juvia bergegas bangkit dari kursinya, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan mata teman-teman sekelasnya yang penasaran dengan percakapannya.

"Euh, tunggu! Aku rasa, aku ingin membeli minuman rasa anggur lagi..," kata Cana, seraya menghampiri Juvia. Sama seperti Juvia, dia sepertinya berusaha menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Erza, Lisanna, atau orang-orang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraannya dengan Juvia.

Mereka berdua lantas berjalan beriringan menuju kantin yang terletak tak jauh dari kelas FT. Mereka samasekali tidak menyadari kalau ada sepasang mata yang menatap dengan gusar ke arah mereka..

_Juvia berada di ruang kesenian bersama Lyon sepanjang jam pelajaran Mr. Laxus?!_, batin seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat duduk Cana dan Juvia. Rambut ravennya menutupi bekas luka di dahinya akibat pertarungannya dengan teman lamanya. Pemuda itu, tak lain dan tak bukan ialah...

Gray Fullbuster.

-to be continue-

* * *

Gimana chapter 3nyaa? Maaf kalau endingnya kurang ada kesan misterius, tapi nggak gantung, kan?

Akhir kata, REVIEW yaa... Saya gak bosen-bosennya nih, buat ngingetin para pembaca sekalian buat Review fic-fic saya. Seperti yang sudah saya bilang di chapter sebelumnya, review kalian tuh berarti banget buat author baru seperti saya. Kasih pendapat SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA. Kritik pun saya terima (tapi kalo berkenan, kasih saran juga, yaa.. Jgn cuma kritik ;))

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~~

Lyvia F.

(P.S: untuk chapter 4/berikutnya, sepertinya bakal lama di rilis. Maklum, author ini kelas 9, bentar lagi ujian, gak bisa sering-sering nulis. Tapi, saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik agar para pembaca senang membaca fic ini^^.

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya :D

**Ayren:** Gray sudah mulai muncul di chapter ini^^ tapi adegan saat Gray berdialog dgn tokoh lainnya mungkin akan lama keluarnya. Tunggu, yaa.. Semoga kamu nggak keburu bosen :)v

Hehe, gak papa kasih saran panjang-panjang, justru aku suka. Itu tandanya, kamu benar-benar peduli sama fic ini. Arigatou gozaimasu deh, pokoknya!

******miamia:** Iya, author juga sudah lama menanti fic Fairy Tail dgn pair Juvia-Lyon dlm B. Indonesia. Saking nggak sabarnya nunggu, akhirnya author jadi orang pertama yang nulis fic dgn pair ini dlm B. Indo.. XD)

**FT's Lover:** umm, maaf, bagian mana yang kurang jelas, ya? Harap di beri tahu, agar saya juga dapat memperbaiki bahasa saya :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Kepingan Masa Lalu

Heyaaa! Saya balik lagiii! :'D #readers: yah, si author berisik balik lagi-_-" *buru-buru nyumpal telinga*

Sekedar kasih tau nih, saya dulu dikenal sebagai **Lyvia Fullbuster**, tapi karena satu dan lain hal, saya ganti _penname_ jadi Yukihina Eight-prince. Silakan mampir ke bio saya jika masih kepo dengan alasan saya ngubah _penname_.

Fic ini sendiri sebenarnya udah pengen saya ubah statusnya jadi 'DISCONTINUED'. Ide sebenarnya udah ada dari kapan tahu, cuma saya rada ogah-ogahan buat ngelanjutin fic yang kurang peminatnya ini. Lebih baik ngelanjutin dua fic _multichap_ lain yang peminatnya lebih banyak, karena saat itu saya tidak punya banyak waktu luang.

Tapi, kurang peminat bukan berarti gak ada, kan? Rasanya tega banget kalo sampe nelantarin fic ini cuma gara-gara kurang peminatnya. Makanya, mumpung ada waktu, saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Dan inilah chapter 4 yang penuh misteri (?) dari fic Ice Castle~

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
[CHARACTERS] Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

[STORY] Ice Castle © Me, Yukihina Eight-prince

**Warning(s):**

AU, OOC, typos, _shounen-ai hints_

**A.N:** Kalau udah baca, sangat diharapkan untuk memberi review

* * *

"_Sial! Lagi-lagi aku kalah dari Lyon-teme!" seru seorang bocah laki-laki berambut biru gelap pada diri sendiri. Dia layangkan tinjunya ke tanah di sekitarnya._

_Di hadapannya, seorang bocah laki-laki berambut keperakan yang kira-kira sebaya dengannya tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Masih terlalu cepat bagimu untuk menang dariku, Gray-kun. Tapi, aku hargai sikapmu yang cukup berani menantangku."_

"_Eh?" Sang bocah berambut biru heran sekaligus agak terkejut ketika dirasakannya telapak tangan teman sekaligus rivalnya itu mendarat di pipinya. _

"_Ini... bentuk penghargaanku atas sikapmu yang berani itu."_

_Detik berikutnya semuanya gelap gulita ..._

.

.

.

Kedua manik _jade_ yang tadi sempat terkatup itu kini terbuka. Nafas sang empunya iris menderu. Jantungnya berdegup seirama derap kaki kuda di landasan pacu. _Mengapa?_, satu pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya. _Mengapa aku memimpikan kejadian waktu itu?_

Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, seraya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. "Tenanglah, Lyon … Sudahlah, semuanya sudah lewat. Tak perlu kau ingat lagi…"

Diliriknya jam yang menggantung di dinding ruangan tempat dia berada sekarang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.55. Dia mendesah pelan, "Daripada itu ... di mana kau..?"

Baru saja dia berkata begitu, seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar, hingga pintu itu menghantam dinding dan menimbulkan bunyi berdebam. Begitu melihat siapa yang sedang terengah di pintu masuk itu, dia berseru, "Hoi, Juvia!"

Gadis itu mengangguk seraya berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Tentunya, setelah menutup pintu ruangan yang tadi benar-benar menjeblak.

"Maaf telat! Tadi piket dulu," ujar Juvia spontan.

"Ooh, kukira kau lupa sama janjimu. Aku sampai ketiduran saking lamanya menunggumu."

"Maaf deh, maaf! Hm, tapi kalau soal itu sih, emang dasar kamunya aja yang tukang tidur. Nunggu gak nyampe setengah jam aja udah bisa melayang ke alam mimpi."

"Eh, asal aja kalo ngomong!" bantah Lyon. Tampangnya sih cemberut, tapi sebenarnya, dia cukup suka dengan candaan perempuan di sampingnya.

"Bercanda, elah. Terlalu serius juga gak baik, lho..."

"Huh, terserah."

Juvia terkekeh. Lama-lama dia mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah cowok bermata elang di sampingnya ini. Tidak hanya terbiasa, bisa dibilang dia ... cukup tertarik dengan sifat Lyon yang jutek dan rada-rada misterius.

_Heh, apa? Nggak, nggak, mana mungkin aku tertarik dengannya!_ batin Juvia. Pikiran yang baru saja terlintas itu membuatnya sedikit canggung dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"_E_.._ Eto_, Lyon, bisa kita mulai pelajaran yang tadi sempat tertunda itu?"

"Tentu, tapi setelah kau temani aku ke Pasar Magnolia," jawab Lyon. Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Juvia setelah mendengar kata 'pasar', Lyon segera melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Miss Laki meminta tolong padaku untuk membeli alat-alat pahat yang baru karena yang ada di sini sudah banyak yang tumpul. Dia tidak bisa membeli karena ada jadwal kerja sambilan siang ini."

"Memangnya tidak bisa beli di hari lain sampai-sampai harus kau yang membelinya?"

"Waktunya tidak cukup, Juvia. Alat-alat itu harus segera ada karena dua hari lagi kelasmu bakal mendapat tugas yang sama seperti kelasku, sedangkan kau tahu Miss Laki itu guru honorer yang juga kerja paruh waktu di mana-mana. Orang yang paling mungkin dia tunjuk yaa, aku, soalnya aku paling sering main ke sini kalau nggak ada guru atau ada guru tapi pelajarannya gak terlalu penting."

"Kok mendadak gitu, sih? Sudah tahu sibuk, kenapa dia nggak direncanain dari dulu-dulu?" keluh Juvia. "Hmm, tapi, ya sudahlah. Berhubung ini demi kelasku, aku mau ikut denganmu."

"Nah, gitu dong," kata Lyon. Senyum kecil terulum di bibirnya. Entah kenapa, setelah melihat senyum itu, Juvia jadi sedikit gugup. Walau menyebalkan, harus dia akui, Lyon memang cukup tampan. Rasanya wajar jika perempuan manapun menjadi gugup (baca: dagdigdug doki-doki~) setelah melihat senyumannya yang—

"EEEEHHHH! Mikir apa sih, Juviaaa..!" seru Juvia, seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan kasar. Teriakannya yang tiba-tiba ini tentu membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana terlonjak saking kagetnya. Beberapa dari mereka langsung memberi _death-glare_ pada gadis berambut biru itu.

Juvia jadi salah tingkah. Tapi bukan hanya Juvia, Lyon yang berada di dekatnya pun turut merasa malu dengan ulahnya. Setelah meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang ada di ruangan, buru-buru Lyon menarik lengan Juvia lalu menyeretnya ke luar.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih, tiba-tiba teriak gaje begitu?!" koarnya, mirip seperti kakek-kakek yang ngomelin bocah bengal nyolong buah dari pohon miliknya.

"Maaaf, Lyooon, maaf! Aku juga nggak tahu, tiba-tiba aja refleks teriak kayak gituu..."

"Haah, sudahlah! Yang penting, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi di pasar! Aku gak mau ikut-ikutan diomeli gara-gara kau!"

"Iya, iya! Janji deh, gak bakal ngelakuin hal aneh kayak gitu lagi. Aku nggak mau mukamu yang udah kusut itu jadi tambah kusut gara-gara diomelin sama preman-preman pasar dan emak-emak yang sibuk nawar harga sama abang-abang yang jualan..."

"APA KAUBILANG?!"

Perjalanan mereka ke pasar Magnolia pun diwarnai dengan penuh canda tawa—ralat, saling adu mulut dan tuding-menuding. Ada pepatah 'rasa suka dan benci itu bedanya setipis kertas', kan? Yah, siapa tahu, hubungan keduanya yang sekarang ini mirip _Tom and Jerry_ versi manusia dapat berakhir menjadi seperti Rama dan Shinta …

Sementara itu, di tempat lain …

Cana hendak meneruskan langkah kakinya ketika perasaan itu kembali terbesit dalam benaknya. Perasaan yang membuatnya tidak berniat untuk meneruskan perjalanannya menuju 'rumah'nya. Padahal, dia sudah sampai di depan gang kecil dekat 'rumah'nya. Tinggal masuk ke sana lalu berjalan sedikit, dan sampailah dia.

"Sial! Kenapa perasaan sialan ini lagi-lagi menggangguku?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Perlahan, airmata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. "Ayah..." gumamnya lagi, seraya meremas bagian samping rok sekolahnya.

"Tidak, aku tak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus kuat."

Cepat-cepat dihapusnya airmatanya sebelum jatuh ke kedua pipinya. Dia menghela nafas, lalu hendak berlari menuju 'rumahnya' yang ada di dalam gang kecil itu—

—ketika sebuah suara membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kangen sama ayahmu, eh, Cana?"

Pupil sang gadis berambut coklat itu membesar. Suara ini, suara yang amat dikenalnya. Namun, tak seharusnya dia ada di sini …

Dia pun menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati entitas pemuda berambut biru gelap yang usianya kira-kira sebaya dengannya. Wajah Cana memucat seketika tatkala melihat seringai lebar terpampang di wajah pemuda itu.

"Gray…"

-to be continue-

* * *

_Special thanks to Ayren Christy C, Regina Moccha L, rezha056, Yukina, miamia, FT's Lover, lia and intan, and Hibiki Kuze for supported me to continue this fic :)_

**Author's Corner (again :p)**

Maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek, bisa dibilang ini chapter ujicoba. Eight (panggil aja 'Eight' atau 'Yuki' sekarang, tapi kalau masih ada yang mau manggil saya Lyvia, yaa, boleh-boleh aja) mau lihat gimana respon kalian terhadap fic yang semakin lama konfliknya makin bertambah ini.

Mulai dari chapter depan, hubungan Gray dan Lyon di masa lalu akan terungkap, walau perlahan-lahan. Karena ceritanya agak berbelit, saya memutuskan untuk mengubah genrenya jadi Drama dan Friendship, karena _romance_-nya di sini emang gak terlalu kentara. Mungkin juga ratingnya bakal saya naikkan di chapter depan.

Karakter Juvia juga saya buat rada _tsundere_ kalau sama orang biasa, tapi bisa jadi _dandere_ kalau sama orang yang dia sukai. Juvia juga nggak sering-sering mengganti kata 'saya', 'aku', atau 'gue' dengan namanya sendiri demi kecocokan karakternya di fic ini.

Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah ngusulin ide buat kelanjutan fic ini. Maaf kalau ide yang kupakai akhirnya jadi berbeda dengan usulan kalian …

Semoga kalian nggak kecewa, dan tetap mau memberikan saya review yang membangun. Karena review kalian lah saya tergerak untuk melanjutkan fic ini :)

Sign,

Yukihina Eight-prince


End file.
